1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
A conventional LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip mounted on a top surface of the substrate, two electrodes electrically connected the LED chip and a reflector mounted on the top surface of the substrate and enclosing the LED chip therein. Accordingly, in many instances, for emitting light laterally, an LED chip is arranged on a side of an LED package. However, compared with a typical top-view LED package, a position of the LED chip needs to be changed, which results in a redesigning of a circuit connection and a space arrangement inside the LED package.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved LED package which can overcome the described limitations.